Dental instruments having an elongate metal handle carrying one or two tool parts are known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,647 or 4,060,897. U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,647 discloses an instrument having a shank which includes a socket portion which serves as a recessed seat for holding a tool or blade member by a wedge fit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,897 discloses a tool having a handle section which threadedly receives a tool section, or the handle section merges into a neck portion which integrally merges into a serrated surface section. The instruments disclosed in these two patents include handle regions having gripping serrations or grooves axially aligned with the handle for enhancing gripping of the instrument.
The present invention recognizes the desirability of providing an instrument handle with an improved gripping surface, and also a handle which can accommodate one or two tool parts into one or both opposite ends, respectively, in a secure and aesthetically pleasing manner.